Yohoho a Pirates Life For Me!
by TemaTen-Chan
Summary: Akatsuki piratas? Neji capitão? Shikamaru oficial da marinha holandesa? Preseguição em alto mar? Tsunade I rainha de Inglaterra? Tesouros, rum e paixão? U.A. NejiTen; ShikaTema; KibIno; SasuSaku; NaruHina e talvez mais alguns XP
1. Trailer!

Konichiwa mina-san! n.n Estou de volta, e com um novo projecto que está a ser feito em parceria com** KazeNoYumi**!! Não se riam mas esta fic surgiu no meio de uma "maravilhosa" aula de filosofia. Sim, sim tinha um barquinho de papel envolvido e tudo XD Deixo-vos com um trailer para verem mais ou menos a ideia. E não se esqueçam o mérito NÃO é só meu apesar de termos decido postar no na minha conta!!!!! Ò.ó9

Bem, vou-me calar e deixar-vos ler… --"

* * *

**Desclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi mas um dia a equipa do Gai-sensei vai ser toda minha! Muahahaha! XD**

* * *

Trailer:

_Inglaterra 1545…_

_-Quero alistar-me neste navio!_

_-Só podes estar a brincar não é? Mulheres NÃO são piratas!_

_(…)_

_-Quanto queres para me deixares entrar?_

_-Uma noite… contigo na cama._

_*****_

_-Porque não entendes que é isso que quero?!_

_-Não! Tu é que tens de entender!_

_-Acho que sou suficientemente crescida para saber o que quero pai…_

_-Ás vezes pareces mais uma criança!_

_(…)_

_-Se saíres dessa porta deixas de ser minha filha!_

_*****_

_-Sou uma máquina de matar pai!_

_-Querida! És o nosso trunfo!_

_-E… E se eu não quiser ser o vosso trunfo?!..._

_-Então não mereces pertencer a este clã!_

_*****_

_-Que pontaria!_

_-Então… Não é à toa que me chamam "Mestra das Armas"!_

_*****_

_-Neji!_

_(…)_

_-Shikamaru han? Não te preocupes… Serei branda!_

_(…)_

_-Vocês são a vergonha deste navio! Nunca vos devia ter dado uma oportunidade!_

…_Coming Soon…_

_-Amo-te…_

_(…)_

_-Amo-te…_

_(…)_

_-Porque é que te estás sempre a atirar ás outras?!..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Oi pessoas caridosas que estão a acompanhar esta fic e pessoas que acabaram de a descobrir! Xp Desculpem o atraso no post deste novo capítulo mas tive alguns problemas e tive dificuldade em continuar mas, eu voltei, renasci das cinzas! --" Bem vou parar com a parvoíce, espero gostem deste capítulo e que não desistam de acompanhar esta fic porque eu não tenciono abandoná-la, apenas posso ter alguns atrasos em postar os próximos capítulos mas prometo esforçar-me para actualizar rápido! Ò.Ó9_

_Esta fic já não está a ser feita em parceria apesar de algumas ideias que tive junto com Kazenoyumi permanecerem._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas vou juntar dinheiro para comprar o Neji a Tenten e o Lee xp**_

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**Inglaterra 1545**__…_

_Sentada na húmida areia da praia observava atentamente os últimos raios de sol no horizonte que tingiam o mar e o céu de um dourado belo e resplandecente, qual tela azul em que se entornou uma pitada de tinta amarela. A rapariga abraçou as pernas suspirando e semicerrou os olhos quando a luz do farol incidiu de novo sobre si. O vento, brincalhão, divertia-se a enfurecer o mar, agitando-o freneticamente e fazendo as ondas espirrarem para cima das pobres rochas já cobertas de lapas e mexilhões. As últimas gaivotas cruzavam o céu escuro em busca dos restos de peixe que os pescadores haviam deixado esquecidos, chilreavam irritantemente mas a rapariga não parecia incomodada. Olhou para os pés e descobriu perto deles um pequeno peixe que se debatia no limbo da vida tentando a todo o custo saltar de novo para o mar, com pena da pequena arinca inclinou-se para a ajudar mas, mal teve tempo de lhe tocar já tinha sido vorazmente devorada por uma emproada gaivota que logo olhou de lado para a rapariga e levantou voo novamente._

_Ficou perplexa por um momento ainda olhando para o sítio onde a arinca estivera segundos antes no entanto, a forte rajada de vento que se seguiu despertou-a tentando enfiar-lhe grãos de areia pelos olhos adentro. Já habituada com os climas marítimos colocou uma mão em frente dos olhos protegendo a vista e levantou-se de seguida. _

_O sol já tinha desaparecido completamente agora e a lua cheia tomava posse do céu imponente e majestosa. _

_Os seus cabelos castanhos, outrora presos, esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento enquanto ela caminhava descalça pela areia com as botas de marear na mão direita. Levou os dedos ao cabelo para o prender atrás da orelha e mirou pela última vez o galeão ancorado no porto fundeado pela luz da lua para depois virar costas e continuar o seu caminho até a estrutura de madeira que se avistava ao longe._

_O bafo quente que saía da sua boca misturava-se com o ar frio da noite fazendo-a desejar poder ter consigo uma casaca ou encontrar alguém a quem poder "pedir emprestada" uma. Tentou afastar o seu último pensamento, por isso, aconchegou-se mais no seu estendal de sedas chinesas e calçou as botas resignada._

_Subindo as pequenas escadas de madeira podre teve de ter cuidado onde punha os pés se não queria escorregar e cair de chapão no mar gelado. Continuando então chegou à porta da taberna onde um espalhafatoso e amigável letreiro dizia: "Welcome to the drunk parrot!" (Bem-vindo ao papagaio bêbado!)_

_-Drunk parrot? – Tenten riu baixinho. – Bem, não se pode dizer que não é original! – levou as mãos ao cabelo e com uma fina fita de seda chinesa prendeu-o num simples carrapito, apertou com força os punhos das duas katanas que levava à cintura e só depois, de cabeça erguida, entrou._

_O ambiente era o esperado de uma taberna. Confusão, muita confusão. Havia bêbados em cada canto, criadas a tentar escapar aos efémeros desejos e loucuras os marinheiros mais descabidos, jogadas de póquer ilegais, de vez em quando lá se via alguém mais ou menos sóbrio e com a sanidade mental ainda intacta._

_Acelerando um pouco o passo Tenten conseguiu evitar levar com um homem inconsciente em cima que acabava de perder uma luta. Olhou em volta à procura de alguma mesa onde se estivessem a fazer alistamentos para tripulações e sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o braço._

_-Bem bem. O que temos aqui? – estava frente a frente com um homem careca, muito certamente um pirata, que envergava uns corsários azuis e deixava de lado a camisa exibindo vaidoso os "praticamente não existentes" abdominais e flácida barriga. Tenten franziu o sobrolho. – Gostavas de fazer-me um servicinho minha… - a morena nem o deixou terminar, apenas um golpe rápido com a parte sem lâmina da katana e o pirata caiu inconsciente no chão. _

_-Tch! Carecas! – desdenhou virando costas e ignorando o burburinho da multidão em volta. – Logo os que mais odeio._

_Seguiu por entre as mesas da taberna e encontrou o que procurava num canto mais clandestino. Um moreno atraente com duas peculiares marcas vermelhas no rosto e cara descontraída encontrava-se sentado num banco baixo antecedido por uma mesa piscando o olho a cada criada que passava por perto. Ao seu lado, em pé, encontrava-se outro homem de braços cruzados repletos de tatuagens com um ar carregado de mistérios. O seu cabelo era meio desgrenhado e curto. _

_Na mesa encontrava-se um cartaz a dizer que procuravam novos membros para a tripulação e decidida Tenten avançou para eles enquanto voltava a embainhar a sua katana. Mal se aproximou o moreno sentado na mesa logo assobiou atrevido enquanto o companheiro do lado a inspeccionou dos pés à cabeça mas imediatamente pararam ao perceberem que era para a sua mesa que ela se dirigia e não estava apenas de passagem._

_Tenten puxou um bando descontraidamente e sentou-se em frente do atrevido marinheiro enquanto este apenas deitava olhares ao homem tatuado, pareciam ambos confusos mas também não era todos os dias que se via uma mulher pirata que não parecia esconder a sua feminilidade. _

_-Bem… - começou ela apoiando o queixo em ambas as mãos. – Vocês pertencem ao galeão ancorado no porto não é?_

_-E se pertencermos? – o moreno sentado há sua frente inclinou-se para trás cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Tenten apenas sorriu._

_-Bem me parecia. – ela pegou no cartaz que eles tinha na mesa e virou-o para ambos. – Aqui diz que procuram novos membros para a tripulação, poderei eu alistar-me?_

_-Só podes estar a brincar não é? Mulheres não são piratas! – arrancando-lhe o cartaz das mão o moreno voltou colocá-lo no sítio original. _

_-Desculpe?_

_-Ouvis-te bem, mulheres não são piratas! _

_-E porquê? Posso saber? – Tenten começou a ficar irritada._

_-Porque servem para outras coisas linda. – e dando uma gargalhada alta olhou-a com atrevimento. – Como por exemplo…_

_-Ouve lá seu pomposo! – retorquiu a morena agarrando-o pela camisola de algodão delicada. – A razão porque estás aqui hoje é porque uma mulher decidiu dar-te vida por isso é bom que comeces a tratar o sexo feminino com melhores modos ou eu… - antes de poder terminar o marinheiro tatuado agarrou-a separando-a do moreno. – Larga-me! - como a tinham agarrado pelos braços não conseguiu desembainhar as katanas e tentou acertar na canela do marinheiro tatuado forçando-o a largá-la mas ele antecedeu os seus movimentos e torceu-lhe o braço imobilizando-a e fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor._

_O moreno atrevido aproximou-se dela e pegou-lhe no queixo._

_-E agora linda? – sorriu malicioso._

_-Seu…! – aproveitando a distracção do marinheiro que a agarrava Tenten conseguiu soltar-se e desembainhar uma das katanas apontando-a ambos._

_-Queres luta? – o das marcas vermelhas perguntou desembainhando a sua cimitarra, a ela parecia-lhe muito confiante._

_-Kiba vamos acabar por aqui. – pronunciou-se o marinheiro tatuado pela primeira vez metendo-se no meio da luta._

_-Mas Shino agora era a melhor parte!_

_-O capitão não aprecia este tipo de comportamento tu sabê-lo._

_-O capitão, o capitão! Uma luta de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém. – Kiba tentou contornar Shino mas este não deixou. – Ele nem precisa de saber! – Shino continuou a fitá-lo impassível. – Pronto! – embainhou a cimitarra e voltou a sentar-se. – O Hyuuga nunca me deixar divertir. – suspirou queixando-se._

_-Hyu-Hyuuga? – murmurou Tenten desconcentrando-se._

_-Bem já sabes desaparece daqui. – enxotou arrogante Kiba. A morena nem o ouviu apenas afastou-se aérea e saiu para fora da taberna com a esperança de que o ar fresco lhe coloca-se as ideias em ordem. Será que ela tinha ouvido bem? Será que podia ser? Encontrou-se a estrutura de madeira olhando o céu. – Neji… - há tanto tempo que não pronunciava aquele nome. Seria realmente ele o capitão do magnífico galeão ancorado no porto? Bem ela estava mortinha por descobrir, e para saber se tinha ganho a aposta que fizera com ele anos atrás. Riu. – Agora tenho mesmo de entrar naquele navio. – desencostou-se da parede e preparou-se para encontrar um sitio minimamente acolhedor para passar a noite._

_Tenten contornou a taberna não reparando numa rapariga loira que fora brutamente encostada contra a parede por um rapaz meio bêbado, as memória de Neji ocupavam a sua mente e ela divertia-se relembrando o passado de ambos, mal ela sabia quem a rapariga era…_

_**Continua…**_

_Bem espero que a descrição não esteja a cansar-vos e o final deste capítulo podia ter sido muito melhor. E que tal fazer uma autora feliz? Reviews? *w*_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Oi mina! Há quanto tempo! Não me matem ^^" Bem deixou agora com vocês o 2 capítulo!**_

_**//**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!**_

_**//**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_Sentada nas rochas divertia-se a ver os mini tufões que o vento, rebelde, fazia brincando e chocalhando a areia apanhando de vez a vez algumas conchas no seu percurso e forçando-as a entrar no caprichoso torvelinho e ciclo vicioso. Olhando com atenção aquele pequeno redemoinho lembrava-lhe a ela própria, uma rapariga rebelde e confusa que queria mudar o seu destino e acabava por arrastar outras pessoas na revolta pessoal e caprichosa. Era egoísta, se pensasse assim mas, qual era o problema de se querer fazer da vida mais do que aquilo que é delineado desde a nascença? Era injusto não ter voto na matéria quando a vida era só dela e ninguém mais a podia viver._

_Descruzou as pernas e inclinou a cabeça para sentir o vento acariciar-lhe a face os cabelos loiros, os seus olhos azuis esverdeados fixaram-se no porto onde se avistavam os mais variados navios. De majestosos navios da armada a pequenos navios mercantes o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o imponente galeão com a sua proa proeminente, perguntou-se se estariam à procura de tripulação pois isso seria muito conveniente para ela, quanto mais rápido saísse de Inglaterra melhor. Se a encontrassem o castigo seria tremendo, ainda sentia a pesada mão de seu pai estalar na sua face delicada._

"-Que fiz eu a Deus para merecer uma filha destas? Uma filha que só me desonra! – bradava o Sr. Sabaku possesso, fora de si como nunca antes o vira. – Não hás-de de fazer as coisas à tua vontade não, minha menina! Vais imediatamente para o teu quarto e ficas lá até ao noivado! – empurrou-a para fora do quarto.

-Porque não entendes que é isto que eu quero? Porque não posso ser eu a decidir a minha própria vida? Ambos os meus irmãos seguiram o destino que eu mais desejo, porque não posso ir para a marinha como eles? – era a primeira vez que levantava a voz diante de seu pai e a raiva crescente que se alimentava dentro dela foi expelida para fora com tremenda violência mas, o pai não iria perder tempo em castigar o seu mau comportamento. Numa fracção de segundo a mão dele estava marcada no seu rosto como ferro em brasa.

-Não! És tu que tens de entender! Onde já se viu filha minha fazer o trabalho de um homem! – puxando-a pelo braço ferozmente aproximou a cara dela. – As mulheres servem para casar e ter filhos não para brincarem aos soldadinhos no mar agitado! – ela assustou-se com a fúria do pai mas não iria sucumbir aos seus desejos, não desta vez.

-Acho que sou suficientemente crescida para saber o quero pai… - confessou meio a medo tentando não ceder à pressão que ele exercia sobre si. A mão do Sr. Sabaku fechou-se ainda mais sobre o seu braço quando ele a atirou para o chão violentamente.

-Ás vezes pareces mais uma criança! – suspirou penosamente. – Sempre essa obsessão doentia pelo mar, sempre! Diz-me Temari, porque não podes ser como as outras raparigas? A sério, diz-me!

Levantando-se do chão sem desviar uma única vez o olhar ela enfrentou-o de frente e cerrou o punho tentando restringir a sua vontade insana de espancar o homem que se dizia seu pai ao seu ataque verbal bem estipulado.

-Se não sou como queria que fosse o problema é seu pois a meu ver não há nada de errado numa pessoa que sonha e deseja que os seus objectivos se concretizem! Eu não vou aguentar mais isto, estou farta e cansada de fingir ser outra coisa e de selar as minhas ideias dentro de mim! Quer queira quer não eu vou sair deste palácio que é suposto ser a minha casa e vou seguir o meu próprio destino! E não é alguém como você que me vai impedir! – avançou para a porta decidida a por um ponto final naquela conversa ridícula.

-Se saíres dessa porta deixas de ser minha filha!

-Que bom, mal posso esperar então. – e ostentando um sorriso de vitória abandonou o escritório do pai o mais depressa possível…"

_Memória dolorosas como esta não eram afastadas com um simples abanão de cabeça mas Temari já ganhara resistências contra elas, tinha jurado nunca mais chorar e fora o que fizera até então. _

_Olhou o horizonte, a noite era agora a anfitriã e cobria tudo como seu manto negro no entanto, ofuscando o escuro erguiam-se a lua e as estrelas como gemas cintilantes de uma coroa. A loira levantou-se então e enrolou um lenço branco há volta do pescoço protegendo-se da fresca aragem. Ao longe distinguiam-se as luzes de uma taberna e sem pensar duas vezes Temari caminhou exactamente na sua direcção querendo descobrir se o galeão que tanto lhe chamará a atenção estaria interessado em possuí-la abordo._

_Depois de caminhar alguns metros avistou o amigável letreiro com o nome da taberna, olhou-o com desdém. O nome era patético mas para uma taberna assentava bem, pensou. Esticou a mão para empurrar a porta mas desta saiu um rapaz que lhe barrou a entrada._

_-Ena! Que faz uma rapariga assim sozinha por estes lados? Hic! – perguntou descabido. _

_-Com licença, gostava de passar. – contornando a situação tentou passar sem armar confusão mas ele empurrou-a contra a parede com força. _

_-Não me respondes-te minha linda. Hic! E eu não gosto que me desobedeçam! – tresandava a álcool e o bafo dele enjoava-a._

_-Sabes que mais? – perguntou sorrindo. – Eu também não! – e dito isto diferiu um forte pontapé entre as pernas do bêbado que a espalmava contra a parede. O rapaz caiu no chão gemendo e proferindo algumas blasfémias contra ela._

_-Não te queixes querido. – saltou por cima do corpo que se contorcia no chão. – Talvez te lembres de agora em diante que não se brinca com o fogo. – e entrou sorrindo._

_O ambiente não a surpreendeu, já visitara numerosos sítios assim, aquele era só mais um. Passou pelo meio de um grupo de bêbados que a tentou agarrar com as suas mãos imundas mas, livrar-se deles e dos restantes atrevidos foi como uma brincadeira de criança para ela. Apenas procurava encontrar alistamentos e, foi então que avisou dois morenos um pouco mais afastados sentados numa mesa com um cartaz que alegava aquilo que ela mais procurava._

_-Alistamentos? – inquiriu enquanto se aproximava._

_-Outra mulher? – Kiba suspirou encostando-se contra a cadeira. – Estamos amaldiçoados Shino, ouve o que te digo! Se não naufragarmos juro que nunca mais toco numa mulher!_

_-Isso é impossível. – concluiu Shino._

_-Um pouco de fé ficava-te bem sabias, não podes depender só dessas tatua… - antes de poder terminar já o outro marinheiro o agarrava pelo colarinho olhando-o furiosamente._

_-Alguma coisas contra as tatuagens? – Temari sentiu um arrepio._

_Kiba riu sem graça._

_-C-claro que não companheiro. _

_-Ei vocês os dois! – Temari bateu com o punho na mesa e Shino largou Kiba passando a fitá-la. – Posso alistar-me ou não? – a sua cara denotava impaciência._

_-Não. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo._

_-Porquê?_

_-Mulher. – responderam novamente os dois._

_Temari tirou do bolso uma bolsinha castanha e atirou-a para cima da mesa bruscamente._

_O moreno de marcas vermelhas pegou nela e inspeccionou-a, depois abriu-a e um sorriso desenhou-se-lhe no rosto ao ver uma grande quantidade de moedas de ouro. Voltou a fechar a bolsa e guardou-a na faixa de seda vermelha garrida que usava à cintura._

_-E agora? – a loira também sorriu._

_-Não. _

_-O quê? – pondo um pé em cima na mesa aproximou o rosto. – Quanto queres para me deixares entrar? – e cravou o olhar no dele._

_-Uma noite… - o moreno fitou os seus lábios. – contigo na cama. Que me dizes? – aproximou-se lentamente foi então que se apercebeu que tinha um punhal apontado ao seu estômago. – Já percebi que não faço o teu género. – certamente ela era mais esperta do que pensara._

_-Nem um bocadinho. – sussurrou ainda perto dele._

_-Ainda bem. – ouve uma ligeira pausa e depois Kiba soltou uma risada. – pois tu também não fazes o meu. – foi então que Temari percebeu que a ponta de outra lâmina se pressionava contra as suas costas. A loira baixou a arma lentamente enquanto o alfange apontado ao seu coração se recolhia também e Kiba voltava a encontra-se na cadeira. – Devo-te uma Shino._

_Temari afastou-se dos dois de arma em punho, ganhando terreno suficiente para lidar com ambas as posições, ofensiva e defensiva. Kiba soltou um risinho._

_-És persistente. – Shino colocou-se ao lado do moreno e cruzou os braços. – Mas não nos ficas atrás. Podes ir andando gatinha, não há lugar para ti no nosso galeão. _

_A loira semicerrou os olhos e durante uns instantes continuou a fitar ambos os marinheiros, percebendo então que não teria hipóteses voltou a guardar a arma. Aproximou-se de Kiba sedutoramente, aumentado o movimento das ancas que logo foi captado pelo moreno. Ao chegar perto dele percebeu que não bastava muito para ele a agarrar no entanto, no exacto momento em que isso estava prestes a acontecer pontapeou-o mesmo entre as pernas._

_Ouviu Kiba gemer de dor e antes que Shino se vira-se para si disse:_

_-Aí tens uma pequena amostra da minha persistência mas não te preocupes, ainda vais poder ver montes e montes dela. – e cuspindo no chão voltou-se e saiu da taberna._

_-S-s-s-s-shi… no… Vamos em… bora… - o marinheiro tatuado pegou nele e colocou-o às cavalitas. – Da próxima vez… mandamos o Lee fazer os alistamentos… _

_Shino riu baixinho enquanto saiam da taberna._

_-Era só o que me faltava! Ainda por cima tenho de ter um anti-social supersticioso a rir-se de mim! – retorquiu Kiba. – As tuas tatuagens não prestam! _

_PAFT!_

_Shino deixou-o cair no meio do chão e continuou a andar._

_-Ei! Isso doeu! – o moreno esfregou o traseiro dorido. – Shino? Onde vais? Vais deixar-me aqui? Ei! Amigo? Eu prometo que não volto a insultar as tuas tatuagens! Shino! – Kiba suspirou. Levantou-se com muito custo começou a seguir o outro o mais rápido que podia. – Pois, pois! Não foste tu que levas-te com a persistência dela! E que tal abrandares um bocadinho? Intratável. _¬¬'

_**Continua…**_

_**//**_

_**Deixem reviews! XP**_


End file.
